Oblivious
by Azure129
Summary: "I was terribly oblivious, wasn't I, Sally?" Jack asked Sally simply and directly as he gazed up at the stars. "Yes. A little, at least," Sally replied back in a soft voice. Jack and Sally discuss their new love while lying together amongst the snow and the heavens on Christmas Eve night. One shot. JackXSally.


**A/N:**

Hi there! I hope everyone's doing well. My name is **Azure129**, and this is my first time posting any (non-collab) work in this fandom. I'm a longtime TNBC fan, a longtime JackXSally fan, and a longtime fan fiction writer in general : ) I hope anyone who reads my stories will enjoy them and will please review if you can! Mostly I'll be posting oneshots like this one (though I do have a full-length story that I'm also starting to post right now along with this). I really do love JackXSally, so my oneshots will pretty much be romantic K to T rated moments between them. I hope you like this fic, and thank you for reading!

This fic is set just a little while after the closing scene of the movie : )

**Oblivious**

* * *

"I was terribly oblivious, wasn't I, Sally?" Jack asked Sally simply and directly as he gazed up at the stars.

"Yes. A little, at least," Sally replied back in a soft voice. She smiled, likewise looking up to the clear heavens above them.

A small laugh left Jack, and he smiled too, glancing behind his skull which was currently lying face up on the ground along with the rest of him (he was head to head with Sally who was lying in the same position, her body stretched out in the opposite direction though, as the two of them spent some time out here upon Spiral hill). "I like that," he said back to her.

"Hmm?" Sally inquired softly. "Like what?" She too tried to glance behind her head a little to catch sight of him.

Jack explained. "I like that you don't try to flatter me. I like that you let me know the truth, but not harshly…. Just the truth."

Sally blinked, then smiled more. "Oh Jack, of course I don't flatter you." A light laugh left her. "You deserve to know the truth and to have someone you can trust to tell it to you, even if it's something that's hard to hear." Then she added shyly, "Besides, even if I did flatter you sometimes, it wouldn't be with lies. It would be with truths all about how special you are."

Jack blinked and his smile picked up considerably. "I could say the same about flattering you, Sally."

Sally blinked, and then she all but beamed. "Oh…thank you."

"Thank _you_, my darling," came the sweet reply to her.

Sally giggled a little. "Oh dearest Jack…" she cooed softly, turning a little in the grass and snow, and pushing back to nuzzle her head and his.

Jack nuzzled her in return, laughing a little. "If I had known about…how you felt…well, then I certainly wouldn't have stolen Christmas. I just would have stolen _you_."

Sally laughed warmly, pulling back to look at him. "You don't need to steal me. I come to you willingly." She turned completely onto her stomach, resting her chin on her arms.

A bashful little grin came to Jack's face. He still gazed up at her from upside down as he continued to lie on his back in the snow. There was a dreaminess in his eye sockets. "I come to you as a man entranced."

Sally blinked and then looked down very shyly, playing with her hair.

Jack laughed warmly. He turned onto his stomach as well now, raising his skull to meet her gaze. "Sally, you're simply charming."

Sally looked to him with her eyes wide with curiosity. "What do you mean?" she asked very softly, fingers still snugly twirling a few strands of her hair.

"The way you react to me," Jack explained. "I like it more than anything." He reached out and took her hand, gently unwound the yarn strands from the fingers, then raised it and placed a few soft kisses on the back.

Sally's smile grew, and her breath caught in her throat. "I-I like the way you react to me too, Jack." Her lips came to his cheek for a gentle kiss of her own.

Sally sighed softly through her nose as she pulled back, and Jack sighed dreamily all to himself.

Their eyes caught now, and there was a small moment of warmth between them. Then they were blinking and looking at each other very closely until suddenly they found themselves caught up in a kiss as had happened to them earlier that night when Jack had first approached Sally on the hill.

It lasted awhile. There were brief half separations for breaths, shifts closer in one person's direction and then the other's, half whispers of each other's name in the eerie glow of the cold, winter's night. They felt like the snow melted more beneath their bodies in that kiss than it had in all the while they had been lying there gazing up at the stars and talking and understanding each other and accepting their togetherness.

Eventually they found themselves with their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, lightly panting—their breaths making ghostly swirls in the frigid air.

"Jack, don't ever leave me…never again." Sally cooed, her eyes barely blinking open.

"No, never," Jack replied breathily. "And don't disappear, Sally, don't end up being another silly dream of mine. When the sun comes up, still be with me…." His eye sockets opened a little too as they savored their closeness.

"I am real, Jack. I'll be with you, day and night and always," she breathlessly replied.

For a moment the two of them just gazed into each other's eyes.

"Jack…I can't go back to him. To the doctor. But I can't ask you to…to let me…with you." Sally pouted in concern, too shy to say the actual words.

"You don't have to ask," Jack interrupted, understanding instantly. "Don't worry. I never want to be apart again anyway." He smiled tenderly at her, squeezing her hands in his own. "And I'll be happy to have you stay with me. I think we'll make a lovely home together. Don't you?"

Such a warm look of relief came to Sally's features. She smiled and could only nod and squeeze his hand in return.

Jack and Sally rose from the ground soon, just when the time felt right. They dusted the fresh snow off of themselves. Then they held each other close as they walked to their new home.

The couple really did not need to say much to completely understand each other and everything that was going on between them tonight. But, regardless, they chose to speak one more small thing aloud as they made their way through the dark graveyard paths back to the light of Jack's manor.

"I love you, Sally."

"I love you, Jack."

Those words were special enough to merit breaking the peaceful silence between the two who were 'meant to be' in the chilled and dark early morning of December 25th as they strolled along together.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that's all for now, and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you again for checking out my work! Reviews are always appreciated if you can!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


End file.
